Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plumbing fixture that is sensitive at least partially to touch. The invention relates in particular to a plumbing fixture that has a proximity sensor and/or a touch sensor, preferably designed as a capacitive sensor.
Description of the Background Art
Plumbing fixtures are known whose activation or deactivation does not require the operation of a specific lever, but which when an area of the plumbing fixture housing is touched allow water to flow out or to again turn off water that is already flowing. To this end, the user in particular is given the opportunity to make water flow out by touching a housing part with the back of the hands, the wrist, or forearm. This has the advantage particularly that the fixture itself can be kept clean and optionally germ-free; in particular contact of the plumbing fixture with dirty hands is avoided.
It is provided in particular that when a predetermined area of the housing is touched or approached, water with a preset water volume and temperature is dispensed. In addition, operating elements can be provided with which then an optionally adjusted flow rate or a different temperature can subsequently be set. It is known for realizing this function to form an area of the housing in the manner of a capacitive touch sensor. Preferably, in this case, the faucet is formed at least partially as a capacitive sensor. When this housing section is touched, the electrical resistance is changed, which can be read by a suitable control unit. Said control unit can then activate or deactivate at least one valve of the water supply.
Because the sensitive area is to be easily accessible for the user of the plumbing fixture, one section of the faucet has proven preferable here. It is problematic, however, that this housing section in particular in many cases is made movable, so that an electrical connection between this sensitive housing section and the control unit and/or the electrical ground must be made beyond the movement limits.
Especially high requirements for movability, durability, and/or corrosion resistance must be imposed on this electrical connection. The solutions possibly known for this are associated either with a high number of parts, complicated assembly, and/or a problematic measurement-based evaluation.